The Black and Frozen Hearts
by Peters lost girl201
Summary: Aralynn has a dark past that no one knows about, not even Regina. No one knows who she was in the Enchanted Forest, except Henry. And she plans on keeping it that way. But when she's dropped into Neverland with Henry and meets the boy who never grows up, that's all about to change. Will Aralynn finally come to terms with her past life, or will it, and Pan, destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, I'm kind of new to the whole writing a fanfiction thing, but I decided to do it anyways. I've had so many ideas running through my head, but until now I haven't been able to put them together. Please give it a chance, and I promise that it will get better as it goes on. If you like it, great, leave me a comment or a review telling me what to do better. If you don't like it, that's fine, nobody's perfect. But, anyways, here's the story!**

I was sitting on the edge of the dock, listening to the seagulls cry and the waves crash up against the railings. The wind was whipping around me, trying to pull my ice white hair out of its tight bun that I'd had it in for god knows how many years. I was almost always here, ever since the curse broke and I remembered just who I was back in the enchanted forest. It was the only place I could come to in all of Storybrooke and feel at peace with myself. Anywhere else I had to wear my emotionless mask to hide the truth. No one knew who I really was, and I wanted to keep it that way. But it was fine, I dealt with it everyday, I was used to it.

I didn't have many friends, or, any at all really. The only kid I ever really talked too much was Henry. We had always been close, mostly because of our combined fascination with his storybook. Also because of the fact that he was the only one in this town who knew who I was back home. Although, with any luck, he will never know just how bad the things I used to do back in the Enchanted Forest were. I remember that first day I had met the little guy like it was yesterday. Back in the good old days when it was just the two of us against the world.

_I was headed to a secluded corner of the library, as usual, because I didn't want to go back to my lonely apartment just yet. I was just turning the corner around one of the shelves when I crashed into a body, effectively spilling both of our papers and books everywhere. I bent down to start picking up the book that I had dropped._

_"Oh gosh," I heard a boys voice say, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"_

_"It's fine," I replied hastily, not wanting to socialize with anyone. "It wasn't your fault. I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention."_

_I finally looked up at the victim of my accidental crash and realized that it was the mayors son. What was his name again? Oh right, Henry._

_"Oh hey, it's...Henry, right?" I looked down at the book he clutched in his hands, noticing from the cover that it was a fairytale book. I loved fiction like that. "What book is that?"_

_He looked startled that I had actually decided to talk to him. "Hey," he commented, "You're that one girl who works at the community ed center aren't you? You never talk to anyone."_

_I huffed indignantly. "Well, maybe that's because I don't like anyone here."_

_Henry laughed. I was startled. I haven't really talked to anyone in such a long time, let alone made someone laugh like that._

_Well, I know how you feel. The other kids don't really talk to me much either. Probably because of my mom."_

_I felt a pang of sympathy for the kid. I don't know why, but my whole life I've just had this feeling that I should stay away from other people, so that's what I've done. But Henry? He's such a likeable kid. All the adults in Storybrooke love him. Why wouldn't he have a ton of friends? But I could see from the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth, so I decided to go out of my comfort zone and asked him if he wanted to come sit with me in my usual corner. He agreed, and eventually he started showing me his unusual book. It was filled with detailed pictures, and amazing stories of adventures like Snow White, and Prince Charming. I listened to his theories of how the people in town were related directly to the characters in his book. We spent so much time in there, I hadn't realized how late it was until the librarian came over and told us it was closing time. As we both left the library, Henry stopped on the sidewalk and turned to me, his little boyish face looking up at me earnestly. "I never got your name!" He said._

_I thought about it, realizing he was right. "Whoops, sorry little dude. My name is Aralynn."_

_He thought about it for a second. "Well, I'm going to call you Ari," he stated confidently. I laughed, ruffling his hair before I replied._

_"You know, I've never had someone give me a nickname before. I like it."_

_From that day forward, I spent as much time with him as possible. As time went on, I began looking up to the kid, even though he was only 10 and I was 17. He just had so much happiness, and hope, it was hard to not look forward to our time together. Eventually, I met his mom, Regina. Apparently she approved of me, because she immediately hired me as Henry's official babysitter, so I was able to quit my old job and move out of my lonely apartment into their welcoming home._

_The years went by, and Henry and I grew inseparable. We told each other everything, and we even made up nicknames and signs for anything and everything, that only we knew. But, maybe that's because of how we were pretty much ignored by the rest of the younger kids in Storybrooke. But we didn't care, we were perfectly content with going to the park and playing pretend swords and hide and seek with each other. Sometimes, Belle or Ruby would join us. Or even Neal, when he came to town._

I sighed in content of the memories flying through my head. Even when Emma came, I was still Henry's number one confidant. Sure, he started spending a little more time with her everyday, but I was fine with it. I really liked Emma, and she treated me like family as well.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a struggle down the boardwalk. I hopped to my feet and peered around the railing to see those two jerks who tried to destroy Storybrooke dragging a tied up Henry towards the open waters. That made me pissed off, seeing as he was my best friend and two idiots were throwing him around like meat in a butcher shop. Hearing shouting, I looked farther behind them to see Emma, Snow, Regina, and Charming running quickly towards us. I looked at Emma and saw that she was yelling and waving her arms in the air, at what I didn't know.

Seeing a flash of green out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see Greg and Tamara shoving Henry into a portal. I quickly glanced back to see that Emma would be to far away to reach them in time. She looked at me, and I could see the desperation in them as she realized what I had, just moments before. I made my decision, sighing at the fact that I would once again be portal jumping. I hadn't done it in years, but I still hated it. But it didn't matter, because I loved Henry (as a little brother, of course) and I would never let him get hurt, no matter the cost for me.

Giving Emma a thumbs up to show her what I was going to do, I turned to the sea, closed my eyes, and jumped.

**So, before you say anything, I know it sucks and it's boring. But I had to put that in there so that you could see how she met Henry, and how much he means to her. Also, it kinda gives a glimpse into who she is. But, I'll try to add in more of her past as the story goes on. For now, this is it. Please leave a review or something so I can know whether to continue the story or not. (Not to sound desperate or anything. I hate desperation lol) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get any reviews at all on my first chapter! Thanks you guys! So, these next two chapters are really short, but I didn't want to post them as one, so I'm going to put them both up at the same time. Comment if you think I can do something better!**

Dropping from a portal in the sky and landing on a body isn't exactly a nice welcome to a new land.

Rubbing my aching head, I rolled off of said body and stood up, warily taking in my surroundings as I did so. It seemed like we were in a jungle, an unfamiliar jungle at that. Automatically, warning bells went off in my head, telling me to get the hell out of there. But I couldn't leave Henry. Looking down, I realized the person I had landed on- douchbag Greg- was groaning and standing up, giving me an icy glare. Which, of course, had no effect on me.

Over to my right I saw Henry struggling to stand up with his hands tied. "What are you still doing here!" I exclaimed. "Get your butt up and run!"

But as soon as he turned to run, Greg held out an arm, effectively stopping him. And successfully pissing me off at the fact that he thought he could touch Henry like that.

"Woah, slow down there buddy. You've got no where to go." Taking off his gear, he looked over at Tamara, both of them with triumph in their eyes.

"We made it," she said. "Mission accomplished."

Henry held his chin up. "Are you sure about that? Because my mom's coming for me, both of them."

Greg looked at Henry. "You might want to take a look around, kid. You see any clock towers?" Throwing an arm out to the surrounding jungle, he said, "We're a long way from Storybrooke."

I decided to oh-so-casually jump in at this point, my protectiveness of Henry giving me a sarcastic edge to my voice. "Oh really? I didn't notice! Since when has Storybrooke added in the nice jungle decor to the town square?" I stated sarcastically. "You got any panda bears or baboons hidden in that backpack that we could add in as well?"

I heard Henry stifle a laugh as Greg turned his not-so scary scowl to me. "Who the hell are you again?"

I smirked, holding my arms out as if to give him a big hug. "Why, I'm your worst nightmare, buddy."

"Look," Henry jumped in, interrupting my stare down with Greg, "my family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again."

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara smugly stated. I wanted to punch that smirk off of her face. "This is Neverland."

Henry and I looked at each other in shock, then turned to the woman. "Neverland?" Henry asked, "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

I rolled my eyes, finally realizing just how stupid the two airheads really were. Growing up where I did, of course I had heard my share of stories of Peter Pan and his so called merry band of lost boys. If these two thought that this 'Home office' they were talking about wanted them to destroy magic, they were seriously more demented than I first thought.

Tamara, walking towards Greg, simply stated "it's the motherload of magic."

Henry and I, now standing next to each other, watched as Greg handed her a little box communicator type thing. I tuned out for a minute, as I had heard some bushes rustling off to the side. I tapped Henry's arm twice, and he became alert, knowing that was our signal that something was off.

Joining back in the conversation, Henry sarcastically asked, "an office in the jungle? Who works there?"

I bit back a laugh as Greg replied. "Who we work for is none of your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us."

He stood up, walking over towards us until he was close enough to grab Henry. I smacked his hand away, earning another glare from him. "Don't touch him unless you want one less finger on your hand," I calmly stated.

Looking at Greg, Henry asked, "did your home office tell you how you're going to get back after you've destroyed magic?"

Greg scowled, again. I laughed, saying, "you know, you'll get even more wrinkles if you don't quit scowling like a toddler who didn't get a piece of his birthday cake."

He ignored me, answering Henry instead. "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

After a few minutes of Tamara unsuccessfully trying to get the black box thing to work, Greg decided to take charge and made us start walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the other short chapter! Enjoy!**

Henry, Tamara, and I were sitting around, waiting for Greg to get a fire started. After many failed attempts, he finally got the wood to burn.

"You making s'mores?" Henry asked him sarcastically. But I could tell the kid was getting hungry.

"No. I'm building a signal." Turning to Tamara, Greg ordered her to help him collect dry leaves, saying they had to alert the home office. I internally laughed at them, knowing that the supposed 'home office' already knew we were here, and were surrounding us. I could feel their presence.

As Tamara was starting to doubt their mission and futilely voicing her thoughts to Greg, I heard more rustling as a group of boys in cloaks and rags came out of the bushes into our camp. The group was led by a shaggy blonde haired boy with sharp features and a club draped over his shoulder. He would've been handsome if not for the nasty scar running down his face.

Greg started backing up, looking at the group warily. "Who are you?" Oh my god doofus, can you seriously get any dumber?

The blondie held out his arms in a fake show of welcome. "We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland."

Tamara, deciding to also voice her stupidity, asked, "the home office is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers," Henry cut in, also deciding that Greg and Tamara should stop talking before their small brains short-circuited. "They're the lost boys."

The scar faced one looked mildly impressed. "Look at that."

Henry, looking quite confused now, asked "why would the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

"Who said we want to destroy magic?" Shaggy replied.

Greg, being ever so slow, continued to voice his dumb thoughts. "That was our mission."

Smirking, Scar Face looked over at Henry and I. "So you were told, yes. Now the boy. Hand him over." As if it were a last minute thought, he added "the girl, too."

As I was about to comment on how stupid he was for thinking he owned us like that, Tamara, deciding that she was going to be brave, stepped in front of us. "Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home."

Club head smirked then, and I knew we were screwed. "You're not getting home."

Greg, following Tamara's horrible lead, stepped up to the leader and said, "then you're not getting the kids."

"Of course we are." The look on the blondie's face is what encouraged me to turn and shove Henry. "Run!"

I felt a harsh breeze on my back, but when I turned around, all I saw was a dark shape holding another dark shape and Greg falling to the ground. Obviously dead. Too bad, he didn't deserve to die like that. Mostly because I had been planning on killing the stupid idiot myself after we got out of this mess. But, oh well. Another scream from Tamara had me shoving Henry to go faster and him yelping in response.

I heard the lost boys gaining on us, and cursed loudly. I wanted Henry to move faster, but it was hard to when his hands were tied. And we couldn't just stop so I could get them off. I sent a silent curse to Greg and Tamara for making this even harder than before, even though they were both pretty dead.

All of a sudden, Henry decided to trip and not-so-gracefully face plant, causing me to stop in the middle of the path. "Henry, get up!" I hissed at him.

Suddenly, a hand snaked out from behind a tree and grabbed both Henry and I, dragging us off the path quickly.

I squeaked. I didn't like people touching me, especially when I didn't know them. "What do you think your doing you stu-"

"Shhh!" A voice cut me off as the hand let me go. I turned around, helping Henry up off of the ground, and glared at the mystery person, whose face was covered by a hood.

"What the-" I started, before getting cut off yet again by the boy, who decided it was a good idea to put his hand over my mouth and hold my back to his chest, effectively shutting me up. "Shush!"

I stiffened as I heard the lost boys pass loudly by our hiding spot, whooping and hollering at the joy of the chase. When I was sure they were gone, I started wiggling in the boys grip, before finally licking his hand.

He let go of me quickly, and I spun around to look at him again. He pulled down his hood, and I gasped. He was hot. Standing about 5'9, he looked down at my 5'7 height. He was lean, but I could tell from when his arm was around my waist that he had some muscle packed there. His face was boyish, with just a little bit of cheek, but in a cute way. He had a strong jaw, a buttonish nose, and full lips that wouldn't normally look good on a guy, but he made it work. He had slightly big ears, but they were nicely covered by his light brown hair, which had a slight flip at the ends, and covered his forehead. His eyes were a blue-green, and they were looking right at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, which made me wary. usually I was able to tell what a person was like just by looking into their eyes, but I couldn't with him.

With a low, british voice, he spoke. "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful."

I sighed. Way to state the obvious. Giving me a weird look, Henry asked the boy, "are you a lost boy?"

"I was. But I escaped," was the only reply we got. The boy picked up a sharp rock and used it to get Henry out of his bonds. I grew suspicious at his vague reply. Noticing my stiff expression, he continued. "Now they're after me to."

"What happened?" Henry asked. I could tell the kid's curiosity was piqued, but we didn't have time for this.

The boy, somehow reading my mind, replied. "No time for questions. We must keep moving!"

**So I'm thinking that the next update is going to be sometime this weekend, or maybe Friday if I'm feeling generous. Depends on my schedule. Also, I'm looking for someone who wants to help me on the story, someone who has plenty of ideas that would work well with mine. Like I said earlier, I have so many ideas, and I have random future chapters already written down, but I need help putting them together. So, if you're at all interested, PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I really wanted to post last night, but it got a little busy. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I love hearing your opinions and comments and it always makes me happy when I see that someone's reviewed. Also, thank you to WolfieRed23 for choosing to help me, and hopefully with both of our ideas this story can become really good. So, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, but I wish I did**

* * *

After we had run a ways, I looked over at Henry to see the poor kid struggling to catch his breath. I took over, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. "Hey, mystery boy?" He looked back at us, a questioning look on his face. "I think we should stop."

The boy nodded, slowing down to walk beside us before stopping. "I think we lost them."

I went and stood over by Henry, who was sitting against a tree trunk. I patted him on the head, letting him know that everything was going to be alright. I could feel the boy staring at us, before he decided to talk. "Your new. Did the shadow take you too?"

Henry, still sitting down, gave a sad smile and shook his head. "No, I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan."

The boy nodded thoughtfully, then turned to me. "What about you?"

I scoffed. "What, you think I was just going to let my little bro get taken to another land without me?" I ruffled Henry's hair again, looking down at him with a smile. "I don't think so."

The boy looked slightly sympathetic. "I'm sorry. If Pan sent for you, he wants you. And if he wants you, he'll get you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Confident, much?" The lost boy sent me an annoyed look.

Henry, now wary, asked "why does Pan want you?" The boy reached behind the scarf he was wearing, and grabbed what looked like a container of sand off of a necklace.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him, hoping I could use it to fly away and go home." He let go of the cord, letting it settle under his scarf again. "But it doesn't work. It's useless."

From the stories I had heard of Peter Pan, and from the short amount of time I had been here, I assumed that Pan wasn't the type to just let a thief go so easily. I narrowed my eyes at the boy thoughtfully. Something wasn't right here.

Henry interrupted my thoughts. "Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue us. You could come with us."

The boy laughed, and I knew that he didn't expect any help to come for us. "Do you _really_ think you're the first boy to think his family is actually coming for him?"

Okay, I was getting tired of this. Why was this boy so adamant on crushing Henry's hope of having his family coming for him? I was about to speak my mind, but Henry beat me to it. "My family's different. We always find each other."

The boy snorted, obviously not believing any of what Henry said, then turned to me. "Well then, what about you? Is _your_ family coming to save you too?"

I stiffened, feeling my insides go numb and my hands start to get icy. _Calm down, conceal it,_ I told myself. But that didn't help the growl from escaping my lips, aimed at him. "I don't have any family..._accessible_, right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, girl. No need to get all..._icy._" I flinched, realizing just how close he was to the truth.

Henry quickly stood up, noticing how close I was to letting go. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look, before turning to the boy. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope." Henry let go of my shoulder and walked closer to the boy. "All we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the lost boys?'

The boy sighed. "There is a place where they can't track us." Henry perked up, glad he had gotten the boys mind off of the whole doom and gloom stuff. And also successfully getting my mind off of what was going on inside me. "The Echo Caves. But it's far."

We started running, again. Seriously, it's a good thing I spent all of my free time before meeting Henry running and getting in shape, otherwise I'd be dead by now. The boy was in the front, leading the way. Henry was in the middle, and I brought up the back. I wanted to make sure we didn't lose Henry.

All of a sudden, I was side tackled around my waist and went tumbling down a small hill, still in the other persons arms. The last thing I saw before I rolled out of view was Henry getting ready to jump down the hill, and the boy restraining him, trying to get Henry to run away. I lost sight of Henry and the boy, only hearing Henry shout my name in a panicked voice one last time.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Peter grabbed Henry, stopping him before he decided to follow the girl down the hill.

"Aralynn!" Henry yelled, trying futilely to reach the girl. Peter sighed impatiently before sliding back into character. "Stop! We have to run! If we don't the lost boys will catch us and Pan will surely have our heads!"

"But we have to get Ari!" Henry exclaimed, still flailing around. "The lost boys will hurt her!"

"Trust me," Peter reasoned, "she'll be fine. They only want you, so she's safer without us."

Henry stopped fighting. "You promise?"

Peter grabbed the boys shoulders and turned him around, looking him in the eyes before speaking. "I promise you, Aralynn will come to no harm when the lost boys get her. For now, we need to run." Henry, fully listening now, nodded his head, and they started running again.

Peter silently snickered. The boy was so gullible, and so easily persuaded. it wouldn't be difficult for Peter to get his heart. A slight smirk came over Peter's face, invisible to Henry. But just as quickly as it had come, it vanished at the thought of the girl.

_He had to find a way to get rid of the girl, and quickly._

* * *

**Please review! I'm still on the fence about how far I want to take this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Especially GingerGeekGal1786 for reviewing almost every chapter, if not all. (No sarcasm intended) It always makes me happy seeing a review! I always thought other authors were over exaggerating on the whole 'getting high off of reviews' but now I know exactly how it feels. So I figured I should post this one right away, even though it's only been like two days since the last chapter. But, sadly, another chapter won't be coming until later this week so I thought this one would hold you all off... But, anyways, here's more Ari!**

* * *

**Aralynn POV:**

I rolled to a stop, landing a few feet from the boy who had tackled me. Jumping to my feet, I looked over to see that the boy was the same person from earlier, the one with the club. Realizing that he was getting up, I turned to run, only to bump into another boy. I glanced around me, belatedly noticing that I was surrounded.

"Well, well," a voice drawled behind me, "looks like the girlie's got some fire running through her veins.

Turning around to face the blondie, I scoffed, thinking about just how far from the truth he really was.

Thinking that my irritated noise was one of defiance, the head boy's face quickly turned menacing, and he strode over to where I was standing. Having nowhere else to go in the group of boys, I slowly walked backwards until my back hit the rough bark of a tree.

The boy stopped mere inches from my face. "You got something you want to say, girl?" He spat out the words, looking pissed off. I shook my head, knowing the smartest route out of here was to keep quiet. Otherwise, the boy might decide to use his club on my head, and that wouldn't go over well.

He looked into my eyes, trying to see if I was lying. I made my eyes turn cold so that he couldn't see what was running through my mind. After a few seconds he backed away. "Good," was all he said before he turned to face the rest of the lost boys.

"We got her boys!" He shouted to them. All around me, all I could hear was the whooping and hollering of the crazy boys. _These boys are demented,_ I thought. _No wonder they're on Neverland._

All of a sudden, I felt hands wrap around my waist before picking me up and draping me over a shoulder. All I could see was the ground bouncing underneath me, swaying from the lost boys' loping steps. He had one arm firmly around my waist, and the other under my knees, keeping me on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, pissed off that they had just treated me like a sack of potatoes. I started pounding my fists against the boys' hard back, feeling the muscles that were taut from carrying me. I heard the boy carrying me laugh, a deep, rumbling laugh that I could feel reverberating through his chest.

"She's a feisty one, Felix," he said. "I can see Pan keeping her." Wait a minute, keeping me? Excuse me? No one on this island is going to 'keep me'. I heard Felix chuckle from somewhere behind the boy. So he was somewhere in my view then. I craned my head up and caught the blonde glancing at me, a small smirk on his face.

He shook his head at me before smiling mockingly. "You know what to do with her Alec," he said. "I have to take the other boys to…" he paused, and I knew that what he had been about to say was important. "...do the job Pan told us to do."

The boy carrying me chuckled again before replying. "I know what you mean, man. Just go before Pan gets pissed off and kicks both our asses."

I caught one more glimpse of Felix before he disappeared out of view, bringing half the lost boys around me with him. I sighed, knowing I was stuck here for the time being. The boy started walking in the opposite direction that I had rolled from, so I knew he wasn't going to the Echo caves._ Good,_ I thought to myself, _at least some of these boys aren't going to look for Henry._ Or the boy. I was still curious as to who he was, but I couldn't think about that now. I had to focus on keeping this group of boys away from those two. Even though it was a small group- about six or seven boys- it was still better than all of them following Henry. I turned my head, trying to catch at least a glance of the boy carrying me. All I could see was a lightly tanned shoulder, and dark brown hair that had a slight curl, just barely touching his ears.

I cleared my throat, earning a few glares from some of the boys walking around the boy carrying me. I tried again, before speaking to the boy beneath me. "Soooo, may I ask where you're taking me?"

He rolled his shoulders, causing me to move up and down like I was on a wave. "Back to camp," he said like it was obvious. "Where else would we be taking you?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "maybe you're going to tie me up to a tree. Maybe you might drop me off a cliff. Or, maybe you might tie my hands and feet up and drop me into the ocean! There's so many options! You can't blame me for asking."

Everyone was silent for a minute, before the brunette broke out in laughter, the other boys following soon after. I laughed quietly as well, mentally rolling my eyes. It seemed these boys find _everything_ funny on this island.

After a few seconds of his shoulders bouncing me up and down, they all calmed down, and Alec replied. "Man, feisty, strong, pretty, _and_ funny?" He jokingly stated. I tensed up at the compliment. "_What_ are we going to do with you?" He dramatically sighed.

"You know," I said, "I did just give you some suggestions a few seconds ago. I mean, you really have plenty of options if you ask me. I bet you could think up something in that big head of yours."

He gasped jokingly. "I am wounded!" He chuckled again. _Man, his laugh is gorgeous. _Wait, did I just think that? I seriously need to get a grip on my thoughts, otherwise this trip won't end well for me. _Or Henry._ Right, back on track. I waited until the boy fell silent again, then started asking questions. "Well, how long until we get to this 'camp'?"

"Why do you want to know?" He replied. "You uncomfortable?"

"Well, it is quite hard on my back," I stated sarcastically. "I'm not used to being able to bend over until I touch my toes." I shifted a bit, digging my nails into his back so I could keep my balance, and not face plant into his back.

All of a sudden, the boy inhaled slightly and tightened his arm on my waist, causing me to gasp in surprise and slight pain. His fingers were digging into my waist. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Why'd you do that? I'm not going anywhere!"

"_Don't_ do that," was all that he hissed out. I was confused. What had I done wrong? After a few seconds, I felt the boy's grip loosen slightly, seeing as I wasn't doing anything anymore. And then he stopped.

Before I could ask why we had stopped, he grabbed me by the waist and set me on the ground before letting go and stepping back. "Can you walk?"

I blinked in surprise, still wondering why he had put me down. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently before replying. "I said, can you walk? Because honestly I'm tired of the complaining. Plus, you were getting heavy. How much do you eat?"

I huffed and was about to reply, before seeing him smile and holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm just kidding. I just thought that maybe if you behaved, you could have the freedom to move your own feet." Then he raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Or, you know, if you wanted me to continue carrying you, we could probably work something out."

I laughed at his implication and rolled my eyes. "I think I'm good. If I get tired I'll tell you. Maybe then you can carry me."

He laughed, and we continued on, the other boys surrounding me and Alec, who was behind me. I knew this was my chance to escape, but I wanted to give more time to Henry and the boy. If I could distract this group a little longer, maybe that would give them enough time to get to the Echo caves and wait for Emma and the group to get there. Then, I could think about my own escape. Until then, it was my job to protect Henry, and if that meant staying in captivation, then so be it. I sent a silent prayer to whatever god watched over Neverland. _I'm coming for you Henry, just stay safe and wait for me._

* * *

**I'm sorry there's no Peter in this one. But don't worry, he's in the next chapter! Hopefully I'll get it posted on Friday. I've got plans Wednesday, and Thursday is my choir concert. Yippee I'm going to be in school for 13 hours straight on Thursday... But anyways, please review, especially if you think I could do something better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaack! Sorry its so late, got way to busy this past week. Last minute plans were made, concert went way later than we thought it would... but anyway, finally got it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

We had been walking for ten minutes and still there was no sign of the camp. The only thoughts running through my head were ones on how to find Henry once I escaped. I don't know how big Neverland is, so Henry and the mystery boy could be anywhere. The only thing I knew was that they were running in the opposite direction I was headed, so I had to find a way to get back there. I looked up, trying to locate where I was by looking at the stars. The moon was shining brightly tonight, so I could see miles up into the sky before it got too dark.

I was just about to lower my gaze back to the ground when I saw a dark shape in the sky. At first I was nervous that it was the shadowy figure that had killed Greg, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, the shape split into two. I sharpened my gaze, and saw that the shapes were vaguely human, and one was wearing a cape that looked suspiciously like the one Mystery boy was wearing. _Henry!_ I gasped, only realizing my mistake when I looked around at the group surrounding me to see that they were all looking at me, confusion written all over their faces.

"Uh...I just…" I stammered. I couldn't let them know that I had seen Henry. "I just tripped on a branch. Don't worry, I'm fine." They rolled their eyes at me, obviously not caring if I fell flat on my face or not. That is, until I felt a warm hand on my back. "Don't worry," Alec whispered, "I got you. The little _damsel_ in distress won't fall tonight."

I turned to look at him and huffed. "Well, it seems like you're the only one who cares whether I trip or not."

He shrugged, an apologetic look on his face. "I've been on this island way longer than most of these boys, yet I've got more manners than them all combined. You can't blame me for it."

I smiled softly at him, then gestured to the hand still on my back. "Well, you also seem to like physical contact more than the rest of them as well," I said jokingly. He blushed, giving me an embarrassed smile before withdrawing his hand.

I looked back up at the sky, trying to locate Henry, but he was gone. Suddenly, out of the silent forest, I heard an unusual bird call from a short distance away. The lost boys around me all looked sharply in the direction the sound had come from, including Alec. He raised his hand up, gesturing for everyone to stop.

Turning to the boys, he said "we've got trouble. You five, come with me." Looking at the other two, he continued. "I expect that you can handle the girl, am I correct?"

The two boys nodded eagerly- happy to have the chance to prove themselves- and then Alec and his group left, leaving the three of us to travel to the camp alone.

I looked at what was left of my captors. They were both roughly 14, and looked identical. This was my chance. One of them poked his spear at me threateningly. "Well?" he snarled. "you heard Alec, get a move on girl!"

I snarled right back at him before grabbing his spear right under the sharp end, yanking it until the young boy was right in my face. "Don't call me that," was all I said before headbutting him, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The other boy looked to his fallen comrade before drawing a dagger and running towards me. Smiling slightly at his naivete, I stepped over to the side and held out my arm, letting his momentum take him right into my arm and knock him down to the ground. I knelt down beside him and placed my fingers at his pressure point, squeezing until he grew numb "Stay," I told him, and he complied, looking at me fearfully. I winced slightly, remembering the last time someone had looked at me like that… _No,_ I scolded myself, _don't think about that. You've got a job to do, a promise to keep._

Standing up, I rubbed my hands together and looked around. Part one- escape, check. Now all I needed to do was find Henry, wherever he landed, and get him home.

* * *

Running through an unfamiliar jungle isn't exactly easy to do. Any normal person would've been constantly tripping over roots and fallen trees. But since I was used to running through forests of many kinds, I was able to avoid these nagging obstacles. The only things I couldn't avoid were the sharp branches that seemed to sweep onto the path right as I was passing by, almost as if they were drawn to me as I was passing by. I quickly collected a number of scratches along my arms and legs, feeling the sharp sting before my adrenaline wore the pain down. Ducking and weaving through the trees, I quickly put some distance between me and the fallen lost boys. Hopefully they would stay down for a while. I didn't want to hurt them, as they were only young boys, but I preferred mine and Henry's safety over theirs.

A few more meters of running and I came into a clearing, trees surrounding me on every side. I stopped, taking a break to catch my breath and determine my location. I bent down, holding my arms to my knees to keep my oxygen flowing.

As I was bent down, I heard a branch snap. I immediately crouched, expecting an arrow or something of the sort to come flying at me. When nothing did, I stood up cautiously, looking into the dense foliage around me with narrowed eyes.

Distracted by my search, I was too late in hearing my name being called from above, and from seeing the bodies tumbling down from the sky. I looked up at the last second- glimpsing Henry's elated yet alarmed face- before a body crashed into mine, sending both of us to the ground.

I closed my eyes, gasping at the brunt force pinning me to the ground. I felt harsh breaths on my face, and I opened my eyes to see the ex-lost boy's cute face right above mine. He was lying on top of me, fully blanketing me with his weight. I saw something flash quickly in his eyes, but it was gone before I could discern it. Grunting, he raised himself up onto his elbows, keeping the rest of his body on mine.

"You know," he smirked down at me, "I always do like being up on top." He leaned his face closer to mine. "It makes it...more fun."

My breath hitched, before I narrowed my eyes and shoved him off of me. He rolled gracefully to his feet, before offering me a hand. I took it, standing up and brushing myself off quickly before looking around for Henry. Seeing the kid a few yards away, I rushed over to him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He brushed me off. "Jeez Ari you're almost as bad as both of my moms." He looked at me with a smile while I pretended to be hurt. Laughing, he quickly brought his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"I was scared for you Ari," he said into my shoulder. "When you fell down that hill, I wanted to come follow you, but then the boy convinced me to keep running, saying that it was safer for you."

"Shhh Henry," I whispered quietly, consoling him. "I'm right here, we're both fine. I'm glad you kept running. And look, now we're both together again!"

He looked up at me and smiled again, before turning his attention to the mystery boy, who was looking at us with a face I couldn't describe. "You see," Henry told the kid, "if you believe, anything is possible!"

"How right you are, Henry." I froze, thinking back to when I had been with them. Henry had never told the boy his name, nor had I said it.

Shit.

I stood up, bringing Henry with me, then stepped slightly in front of him.

"H-how do you know my name?" Henry's voice quivered. "I never told you."

The boy walked towards us, his face breaking into a triumphant smirk. We're dead. "Let's make it a game," he stated, "A puzzle to solve."

We are soooo dead.

"You lied to me!" Henry exclaimed, "you are a lost boy, you work for Pan!"

Closing the last few inches between us, the boy leaned in until our noses almost touched, looking down at me. "Not exactly." He spoke to Henry, but kept his dark gaze on me. "I am Peter Pan."

_Shiiiiiiit._

Henry and I both stiffened, and the boy stepped back.

Henry stepped out from behind me, and spoke. "But, you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad… that you were going to help them destroy it! Why?" Seriously? That's really the question he decides to pop out at a time like this?

Pan shrugged, looking disinterested. "I needed their help." He smirked again. "And it is so much easier to get people to hate something, than to believe in it."

I spoke up. "Why did you bring us here?"

He looked at me sharply, almost like he couldn't believe I had spoken. He started walking around us like a vulture circling its prey, before replying. "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

Great, the evil Peter Pan is a freaking drama queen.

"W-what?" Henry's voice shook. I could tell the poor kid was scared to death, but was trying to hide it. I gripped his hand, trying to comfort him.

"The heart of the truest believer."

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell did this nutjob want with Henry's heart?

"When you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff…" Wait, what? When did Henry jump off a cliff? I was seriously going to have a talk with this kid later. "When you jumped off of that cliff, you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that special heart." At that, his face twisted gleefully. "And now you, and it, are mine."

I inhaled sharply. Great, now he's claiming ownership. Well _newsflash, buddy_, you aren't getting the heart. If anyone 'owns' Henry here, its me. Not this psychopath.

At my small noise, he turned to me. "As for you, Aralynn, I don't know why you're here. Apparently you were stupid enough to follow Greg and Tamara through that portal." He smirked at the snarl on my face from the insult. "But, no matter," he continued, "I'll find something to do with you now that you're here." The look on his face wasn't good.

Pan ripped a dagger from his belt and raised it over his head.

"C'mon, boys!" All the lost boys came out of the trees wielding weapons, including Felix, Alec, and the two twins from earlier. I knew I had heard something in the bushes earlier.

Pan looked at us, triumph written all over his face, before looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Let's play."

* * *

**Oh, and btw, here's a better description of what Alec looks like: he's got Taylor lautner's build. His hair is a dark chocolate brown, and, sadly, the only person who's hair I imagined Alec's to look like was Harry Styles. So, Alec has Harry Styles hair, but way darker. Oh, and it's HS's hair before he started shoving it upwards. So, kinda three years ago hair lol. And when I say lightly tanned, I mean as in a pale looking boy who spent the summer in the sun. He's not Hispanic or Italian or anything. Not to offend anyone by that, I've got nothing against anyone like that. I just imagined Alec that way. **

** I hope you enjoyed it! But, here's the catch. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 6 more reviews, and I don't care if they're helpful or critical. And they have to be from other people, and not from readers who've already reviewed. They can still review, but I'm not counting them. So good luck, and hopefully you'll be seeing me soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry this came so late! I was hoping to post this on Wed. but I had a last minute confirmation class, so couldn't do that. Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it, even if most of the reviews were from the same people. Guess what... you find out for sure who Ari is! I know a lot of you have guessed already, but here's concrete proof! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Knock knock knock.**

That knocking, I've heard it before.

**Knock Knock.**

"Aralynn?"

_"Ari? Do you want to go and play?"_

I KNOW that voice.

"Ari, open the door!" Who was that? It sounded like a girl's voice. But that wasn't right...There weren't any girls here… Where was I?

_I looked out the window, seeing the sprawling green hills and the village that surrounded the castle. Looking farther, I could see the sparkling blue of the fjord, a place I would never again be able to visit in person._

_"Elsa?" I heard Anna say through the door, breaking me out of my reverie. _

**_"Do you want to build a snowman?_**

**_C'mon lets go and play._**

**_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away._**

**_We used to be best buddies, and now we're not_**

**_I wish you would tell me whyyyyy_**

_**Do you want to build a snowman?"**__ I heard her press her nose up against the keyhole, muffling her voice. __**"It doesn't have to be a snowman"**_

_I had to stifle a laugh at her attempts to be funny. "Go away, Anna!"_

**_"Okay, bye."_**

_I hated hurting her feelings like that, but I had to protect her. I didn't want to hurt her again like I did that morning. All she had wanted was to play, and I couldn't catch her._

* * *

_I put my hands on the windowsill, trying to peek out at all the people in the village. But as soon as I touched the frame, frost and ice jutted out. I jumped back in surprise and fright, my powers were getting stronger. And I couldn't control them._

* * *

_I looked up at my father. "The gloves will help," he said. "See? Conceal it, don't feel it." I joined him in the last line; the phrase having been ingrained in my mind for years._

_"Don't let it show."_

* * *

_The years crawled by, and never did I step foot outside. My powers were getting worse, and I couldn't risk hurting anyone, especially Anna. She kept coming to my door each day, her words getting crazier every time. I began looking forward to her little visits, even though I couldn't see her._

**_"Do you want to build a snowman?_**

**_Or ride our bike around the halls?_**

**_I think some company is overdue_**

**_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls (Hang in there, Joan)_**

**_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_**

**_Just watching the hours tick byyyyy…"_**

* * *

_My parents came and visited me as often as they could, hoping that after a new day my powers would be gone, or at least controlled. But each visit was futile, as it seemed my powers would only grow with every dawn. Eventually all my mother and father could do was provide support and pray that a miracle of some sort would happen._

* * *

_Each day, I grew more fearful of my powers, and myself. I didn't want anyone around me, for fear of hurting them. I finally snapped one day when my parents visited me yet again._

_"I'm scared," I said frantically, looking at mother, "It's getting stronger!"_

_"Getting upset only makes it worse." My father stepped closer to my, trying to console me._

_"No!" I shouted, seeing my mother place her hands in front of her face in shock, tears pooling in her eyes. I felt them dam up in my own eyes, but was determined to keep them at bay. "Don't touch me! Please…. I-I don't want to hurt you."_

_The looks on their faces were heartbreaking, and I felt horrible for yelling at them, but it had to be done. I couldn't think of anything else to protect them, especially when I couldn't even protect myself._

* * *

_I trudged slowly through the years, becoming more and more lonely with each passing day. My only company was when my parents came in to check up on me, and nothing else. Even Anna had stopped coming to my door after all those years of me not responding to her. It was selfish of me, but I missed those days when she would stand outside my door, telling me about her day. Or even just asking-begging- me to come outside. Now, without her knocking on my door every day, I had nothing left to live for. Each day was cold misery, knowing I couldn't do anything about what was happening to me. I slowly began to lose myself, becoming a cold husk of unwanted emptiness._

* * *

_I looked up at my parents, curtsying. "Do you have to go?" My voice cracked with misuse and pain._

_My mother looked at me sympathetically while my father replied. "You'll be fine, Elsa."_

* * *

_Flashes and images went through my head. Sitting at my window, looking out at the raging storm. The messenger, knocking on my door. Hearing the news of the shipwreck._

_And the pain. Blinding pain._

_I remember falling to the floor, feeling numb until my power finally exploded. My room was covered from floor to ceiling with dangerous ice, and a heavy flurry of snow frozen in the air around me. That was the moment when I finally gave up, the moment when I realized that there was no point._

_But then-through all the pain and dammed up feelings exposed- I heard her quiet voice. I almost didn't recognize her. Usually she's so full of life. But now... now she's a shell of her former self. Just like me._

**_"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there._**

**_People are asking where you've been._**

**_They say have courage, and I'm trying to_**

**_I'm right out here for you_**

**_Just let me in._**

**_We only have each other, it's just you and me._**

**_What are we gonna doooo?"_**

_I choked on a sob, stifling it as I heard her slide down the other side of the door, listening to the thump as her legs gave out and she slumped on the ground. Her voice cracked as she finally, finally said the one line I had wanted to hear for years. The one line that had such an impact on me that she'd never know of._

**_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_**

_Hearing her say it, I finally broke. Hugging my knees to my chest, I leaned my head back against the door, before ultimately giving into the shame and despair. Hiding my face in my arms, I waited until I caught my breath to finally whisper my reply._

_"Yes, I do."_

* * *

I bolted up from the bed I was on, blindly shooting awake from my dream.

"ANNA!"

* * *

**Drumroll...She's Elsa! Congrats to those who guessed early on, especially you Wolfie! But, she's not the same Elsa we all fell in love with in Frozen (friendly, of course). Ari is based off of the Disney version, but she'll have a darker past. So, prepare for that. Just so you all know, the beginning of the chapter, she was confusing Pan knocking on the treehouse door with a flashback. Hopefully that's a little clearer than I think it is. I need 6 more review for the next chapter! Hopefully it'll be on next Tuesday, or Thursday. Depends on my schedule and how many reviews there are. See you all next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I updated the day I promised I would! I was ready to post this chapter on Tuesday, but my computer wouldn't turn on. Ugh it's ****_snowing, again. _****I know that since I'm a pure Minnesotan I should be in love with snow and everything, but not right now. I'm to pumped up over my trip in a few weeks. 15 more days! Anyways, here's the next chapter. If anyone can guess the allusion to a specific movie or two, I'll PM you the next chapter a few days early!**

* * *

I bolted up from the bed I was on, blindly shooting awake from my dream.

"ANNA!"

"Aralynn!" I hear Pan's low voice from outside. "Open this damn door now before I kick it down myself! And I don't care if you're in the way!"

My heart pounding loudly in my ribs, I looked wildly around the room I was in; my brain not registering where I was at first. When I gathered my surroundings, I let out a gasp. The room I was in was small, but a cozy kind of small. There was the bed I was on, which was very comfortable if I had to admit it. The other sparse furniture in the room included a small nightstand next to the bed with some books on it, a small round table in the corner of the room, and a tall dresser up against the opposite wall from the bed. There was another door besides the entrance, which I assumed went into a washroom of some sort. And weapons were scattered around the room wildly. A dagger on the nightstand, a knife and a slingshot on the dresser, and a sword or two on the walls. But all those little things weren't what caught my breath in my throat.

The whole room was encased in a solid sheet of ice, two inches ice was covered in intricate scrawls and drawings, making the room beautiful. Beautiful, but deadly. And all my doing, while I was sleeping. Panicked, I tried to get up, only to belatedly realize I was horrible tangled up in the bedsheets. In my efforts to untangle my legs, I ended up flipping myself ungracefully onto the floor.

Face planting with a wooden floor is _not_ a nice morning wakeup call.

Still lying on my stomach, I quickly threw a hand out to the walls and my ice blanket melted, leaving nothing in its trace. The room was back to its normal state, and nobody would ever have to find out.

Pan let out a low snarl before speaking again. "I swear to god I'm going to count to three, and if this door isn't open I'm going to do so many things to you you'll wish you were in _hell_ instead."

I sighed, annoyed with him and the disaster of discarded bed sheets lying on the ground below me. Putting up my walls, I replied to the little devil outside. "God, Pan, calm it and can it. The door is unlocked."

He huffed, annoyed, before twisting the handle and flooding the room in bright sunlight. I blinked, shielding my eyes with my hand, and looked at his silhouette in the door frame. I heard him chuckle before stepping inside and shutting the door. I heard the snick of the lock being placed, then he turned back to me with that infuriating smirk on his face.

_Great,_ I thought,_ Here comes trouble._

You know there's something wrong with a person when you've hardly known them for a day and you can already tell what's going on in their minds just by one smile.

I lay on the floor face down, to lazy to stand up and face Pan. I put my head on my arms and look to the side, avoiding him. I can hear him walking closer to me, before his boots are blocking my view of the wall. My gaze slowly travels up his body, until I meet his eyes, which are swirling with dark amusement. I almost jump when he speaks.

"Did our little princess fall out of bed this morning?" He asked, laughter barely concealed in his voice.

I let out a short breath at his tone. Slowly standing up, I turned my back to him before replying. "Shut up, Pan. I just got caught up in the blankets. I couldn't get out."

He chuckled. "Oh I know how comfortable the blankets are," he winked at me, "that's my bed."

I whirled around to face the teen, shock written on my face before I could hide it. "What did you just say?"

His dark eyes burned into mine. "I said," he drawled, that annoying smirk still on his face, "that bed you were sleeping on? It's mine." He chuckled again to himself, raising an eyebrow at me suggestively. "Too bad I wasn't able to enjoy it with you."

My eyebrows furrowed as my face took on a furious expression, darkening my eyes with anger. I walked up to Pan, until I was only inches from him. "Listen here,_ Peter Pan,_" I hissed, annunciating every word clearly. I walked forward until he was pressed up against the wall and I was on my tiptoes, looking him in the eye. "I don't know _why_ you thought it a good idea to wake me up like this, or _why_ you think you can so easily flirt with me; and I don't care. I know you came up here for a reason, so just get to the point so that I can be alone again. What. Do. You. Want." Every word I spoke was spoken with a sharp poke to his toned chest.

As I was lecturing, Pan's smirk dropped, quickly replaced by a dark scowl. Before I could register what had happened, Pan flipped our positions so that I was harshly pressed against the wall. His forearms were leaning against the wall on either side of my head, trapping me in his human cage. His face was inches from mine, our breath mingling until it was as if there were only one person in our small space.

With his scowl still on his face, he spoke quietly. "What do I want from you?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I want to know _who you are._ I want to know where you come from, who you were before the curse took over Storybrooke. I want to know why you woke up this morning screaming the name of a woman I don't know."

He let out one breath, two, before leaning back a little. I now had a little wiggle room, as he was no longer pinning me to the wall. "You see, _Aralynn_, I'm a curious boy." His arms dropped from their position next to my head, and he stepped away from me. His face took on a curious expression.

Walking over towards the table in the corner, he picked up the knife, twirling it around in his hands slowly. Still facing away from me, he continued. "I'm curious, because I know of many people in the Enchanted Forest, but I can honestly say I've never had the pleasure of seeing-or hearing of- you."

He set the knife back down on the wood table. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Pan turned to face me, smirk ever present on his face yet again. Then, it morphed back into one of mild curiosity. "Or this," he continued, "What's her name...Anna?"

I froze. How dare he. I straightened my back, raising my height as much as I possibly could, which wasn't much more than my previous stance. The temperature of the air started dropping, subtly enough so that Pan didn't notice, but I did. And I didn't care. He had _no right_ to say her name. I never even allowed myself to speak it, until now. Slowly, like a glacier moving across the Atlantic, I walked towards the smirking teen, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

I could feel my heart freezing and my hands turn cold as I spoke, my voice as sharp as glass. "You have NO RIGHT to speak her name! You can't just come to my door and eavesdrop on me whilst I am sleeping and expect to get answers to your intrusive questions! I don't care who you are, or how powerful you may be. All you are is a boy, and one day your so called 'curiosity' will come back and kill you when you least expect it."

At my words, Pan stiffened. I had struck a nerve. His face turned murderous. He quickly strode over to where I was standing and took my wrists in a painful grip. He glared down at me. "You are on MY island. You are under MY control. You will not speak to me that way, no matter who _you_ think you are. You are just a girl, and that is all you'll ever be." He spat my words back at me.

My willpower snapped at his cocky tone. Wrenching my hand out of his death grip, I reeled back and socked him right in the nose. The force behind my punch caused Pan to let go of my other wrist and reel back, holding his bleeding nose with his right hand. Looking at him triumphantly, I shook my sore hand and smirked.

My grin slid off my face when I saw the look on his. His smile held a cocky triumph, as if he had been waiting for me to snap. Running his sleeve under his nose to wipe away the blood, he spoke.

"You've got fire, I like fire." He turned away from me, striding towards the exit. Right before he opened the door handle, he turned to me and spoke. "You might not know this now, but since you are new to the island I will let you off with a warning. If I want something, I will get it. And what I want right now is answers."

Turning back to the door, he opened it, letting in the sunlight. Setting one foot outside the frame, he paused as if remembering something. He spoke one last time, amusement laced through his words. It took me a few seconds to register what he had said, but when I did, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips.

"And by the way, you might want to sit by the fire for a while. You seem a little..._cold_."

* * *

**So hopefully next chapter will be up on either Sunday or Monday, depending on how much freedom I have. Or, you know, if this storm doesn't knock down the ****_powerlines_**** again. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers! Especially Dreamer-Girl96 and ipreferoriginal, your reviews made me smile. Don't worry, everyone else's did too :). Speaking of which, I need 8 more reviews for the next chapter! Unless, of course, you guess the allusions. And I've found some pictures of people who look like Ari and Alec, so if you want some real life examples besides Elsa I can post them on my profile. Also, in a few chapters, we may or may not be introduced to more characters, so they could be posted to. But, only if you tell me, I can't read minds over the Internet. So, see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to update this chapter yesterday! We ended up getting at least two feet of snow over the weekend, and with the hill next to my house it drifted until it covered my garage. I couldn't get out of my house if I wanted to! But, in all honesty, I didn't get 8 reviews, I only got 6. So there's my main excuse. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, smiley face. (My friend told me to put that BTW)**

* * *

_Deep breaths,_ I told myself. _Deep breaths. Come on, Ari. Don't freak out now. Henry needs you to keep your head._

I put my hands on my head, grasping painfully at my ice white hair. Tugging sharply at it, I paced next to the bed, trying to calm myself.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

It wasn't working. I was too nervous. How could he have figured it out so soon? He had barely ever touched me, yet he had caught on to how cold I was right away.

Another step, swivel, continue walking. _Conceal, don't feel._

I tried reasoning with myself, using logic to think, just like I used to in the Old Land.

He had only said that I was a little cold. It's not like he had revealed that I had ice powers. Maybe he just wasn't used to people being chilly on his island? It is quite humid here. Maybe he was just uncomfortable that I was against the standard of warm body temperatures. Maybe he just didn't like someone not fitting in perfectly.

I stopped my pacing, realizing just how unreasonable I was being at the moment. What am I doing? So what if he knew anything? It's not like he had flat out said who I was. If the stories I was told as a young girl were true, then the Peter Pan I knew wouldn't keep such a destructive fact to himself. He would most definitely revel in the glory of knowing he was the only person to guess my identity. Nobody in Storybrooke knew who I was in the Enchanted Forest. Not even the _almighty_ _Rumpelstiltskin_ had ever guessed correctly. Although, according to Henry, he had guessed plenty of times. Surely Pan would use that information to his own personal advantage?

Suddenly, I laughed. I was being childish. Peter Pan didn't know who I was. He was just pointing out something obvious, as another would about the weather. Or, if we were diving into deeper psychological theories, maybe he had just thrown out the comment to get a rise out of me. He didn't know anything about me, so he had tried the guess and check method, randomly stating something to try and see my reaction. Sadly, if that were the case, he had succeeded. But only on a certain level. It's not like he had actually seen my reaction, just heard my gasp. Besides, it was just a small fact. He couldn't guess who I truly was only knowing my body temperature.

Smiling at how big of a fool I had just made myself, I strode over to the window of the treehouse. Looking outside, I found myself glancing down at the fire. The lost boys were dancing wildly around it, hopping and skipping jovially as if they hadn't a care in the world. I saw a few of the older ones sitting on logs, or leaning against upright trees, conversing silently amongst each other. But for the most part, the Lost Ones were celebrating around the fire. For what, I didn't know, nor did I care to join in.

I would've been content to sit up in the treehouse for the night if I hadn't spotted Henry sitting alone at the edge of camp. He looked uncomfortable by himself, so I decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey bud," I said, ruffling Henry's hair. He didn't look up from the ground. I frowned, wanting to cheer him up. "Whatcha doing all by your lonesome self? I thought that since you're a boy, and you're so important to the mighty Pan, you'd be dancing with the rest of the weirdos."

I saw a flicker of a smile cross his face before he looked up at me. I could see the worry and sadness in his eyes. I sighed, knowing the kid needed a pep talk. Slowly, I sat next to him, placing my hand on his knee in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong Henry?" I asked. He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut in. "And _don't_ give me the 'I'm fine' crap. Something's going on in that brain of yours. I can almost see the gears turning."

He looked up at me, giving me another quick smile, before shifting his head down to the ground again and replying. "Ari, do you think my family's coming? They should be here by now, but I haven't heard anything from them."

I gave a quiet chuckle, before taking his chin and tilting his head so he looked me in the eye. "Henry, I-" I was cut off by a deep voice.

"Catch," was all I heard, before a dark, juicy red apple was pelted at us, landing on the ground in front of Henry's feet. Henry whipped his head around to look questioningly at Pan, before glancing at the fruit on the ground in distaste.

Looking back at the teenager, Henry spoke. "I don't like apples."

Pan walked towards us, crossbow in his hands. I squinted my eyes in distrust. "Who doesn't like apples?"

Henry, sensing my uneasiness, looked at the crossbow warily. "It's a family thing," was all the reply he gave Pan. I chuckled, knowing just how true that was. Try getting poisoned by your own step-mom with an apple and see how much you like them then.

Pan laughed, crouching down in front of Henry with a dark smirk before replying. "Well, don't worry. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." A pause while he aimed the crossbow at Henry. "I call it _target practice."_

A scowl formed on my face as Pan dragged Henry towards the other lost boys, me having no choice but to follow reluctantly. Pan stopped, letting go of Henry's arm to turn to another lost boy. He took the arrow and started dipping it in a bottle of dark liquid. Suspicious, I leaned in for a closer look.

Henry, also suspicious, asked nervously, "what's that?"

"Dreamshade," Pan replied, finishing his preparations. "It's a nasty poison." He blew on the arrow, before notching it onto the bow.

"We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." Looking at Henry, a smirk curled at the edges of his mouth. "Let's find out if it's possible."

I cut in, not liking this game one bit. There had to be a catch somewhere. "If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?"

Pan looked at me, full on smirk now present on his face. He practiced aiming the bow before replying. "Motivation not to miss."

Henry and I quickly looked at each other nervously. Henry jumped when Pan shouted to Felix, who was sitting by the fire. "Felix!" he called, drawing the attention of the second in command. "Get over 'ere."

_What's going on?_ I thought to myself, sending a questioning glance to Henry. Felix walked over, a dark smirk on his face as he slung his club over his shoulder.

"I-is Felix good, is his aim good?" Henry, now almost full on panicking, quickly stuttered out the question.

Pan looked at the panicked boy, slinging the crossbow across his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter," he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Shaggy. "You're the one doing the shooting."

_There's_ that catch. I was wondering when it'd pop up.

Felix smirked, while Pan handed the bow to Henry. "But I don't-I don't want to shoot." Henry tried reasoning with Pan.

Pan tossed the apple to Felix, and Felix started backing away slowly, placing the apple on his head. The lost boys circled, starting to chant "shoot shoot shoot shoot."

Pan smiled at Henry. "You won't hit him." Seeing Henry's disbelieving look, he kept up the encouragement. "Trust yourself. Go on, it's exhilarating."

The lost boys kept up their chanting, to which Pan joined in quickly before cutting them all off.

I clenched my fists, seeing Henry aim the crossbow with wobbly hands. "_Henry_," I warned through a tense jaw, "think about what you're doing."

He glanced at me quickly, and I barely had time to register the look in his eyes before he whirled around on his heels and shot the bow at Pan. A light gasp escaped my lips, before seeing the stopped arrow in Peter's hand. He had actually caught the arrow. I looked to Henry's nervous face before glaring at Pan, who had a triumphant look on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, before realization dawned on my face. Peter had wanted Henry to shoot at him. For some reason, that was a good sign. But whatever it was, I had to put a stop to it.

I marched up to Henry, looking him over while Pan spoke. "What did I tell you? Exhilarating." Tossing the arrow to the ground, he walked towards us, stopping to take the crossbow out of Henry's limp hands.

"Come on," he spoke to Henry, "I have something to show you."

Henry looked at me questioningly, before being dragged away by Pan.

* * *

When Pan had taken Henry to who-knows-where, I had decided to take a walk into the surrounding jungle, just to get a feel for the island. When I had returned, I saw Pan and Henry at the same log we had been sitting on before the apple incident. But this time, it looked like an argument. I saw Henry sitting on the log intently, while Pan was kneeling in front of him, gesturing wildly with his hands. I didn't catch much, only witnessing Pan giving Henry a piece of paper, and Henry throwing it down with a pissed off look on his face. All I heard when I got over there was Peter mentioning something about Henry's father, before he stood up.

I cleared my throat, wanting Pan to leave so I could talk to Henry. "Is everything all right?"

Pan turned to face me, a smile plastered on his face. I could tell that he was pissed about something though. "Everything's fine, Ari," he answered, glancing between Henry and I. "In fact, I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I've got business elsewhere to take care of."

He walked slowly towards me, until his mouth was inches away from my ear. "You might want to work harder at cheering him up," he whispered, his breath brushing my ear softly. "I don't allow Lost boys to be sad on my island."

Turning around, he said a quick goodbye to Henry before walking into the underbrush, my glare burning holes in his back.

When Pan disappeared, I sighed, knowing the game he was playing was childish, and that I should just give up. Turning back to Henry, I noticed that he was quiet yet again. Wanting to continue our conversation from earlier, before we had been rudely interrupted, I sat down next to him.

I cleared my throat again, trying to catch Henry's attention. He looked up, and he had that same look from earlier. I smiled softly at him before speaking. "Hey."

He offered me a tilt of the head. "Hey."

I internally groaned, knowing this was going to take some effort. "Hey?" I nudged his shoulder with mine playfully. "Hey? Is that really all I'm going to get? Honestly, I walked _all the_ way over here, got Pan to leave you alone, and all I get is a simple 'hey'?" The beginnings of a smile played at his lips. "Man, maybe next time I should just leave you to suffer Pan and his constant bugging. Seriously it's like he's part fly or something. Am I right?" A full on smile graced his face, and I knew I was close. Gesturing wildly, I continued with my crazy speech. "Am I right? I don't know if it's just me, but all I hear when he's talking is a loud buzzing. Buzz buzz _buuzzzzz_."

Henry let out a short laugh, trying to cover it before giving up and letting it out. Seeing him turn red from the laughter, I couldn't help but give in to the feeling as well, until we were both rolling on the ground and holding our stomachs. I don't know what was wrong with us, whether it be because of the fact we were kidnapped, being on Neverland with an evil Peter Pan, or the situation as a whole, but we just couldn't stop laughing at such a simple joke.

Finally, after getting covered in a layer of dry dirt, we gathered the shreds of sanity we had left and sat back down on the log. Turning serious again, I twisted my body so I was facing him, and waited until he looked at me. When he did, I spoke.

"Look, Henry, I may not be an expert on the topic of family, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that your family is impossible to keep apart. No matter what happens to your family, you always end up getting back together. What's that saying you always have? You always..."

"We will always find each other." He joined in quietly. I knew that I had succeeded in cheering him up, but I wasn't finished. I grabbed his hand, covering it with both of mine. When he looked back at me, I smiled, trying to comfort him. "Hey, don't give up hope, okay? You always have hope, you can't give up now. Do it for me, okay?"

He smiled, gaining his old cheerful manner again. "Okay. But only for you. We'll keep it at that."

I frowned playfully, and he pushed my shoulder happily. "Aw you know I didn't mean that." He said. Then he took on his pleading face.

Oh no, this won't be good.

"Ariiii," he asked, drawing out my name. Great, here it comes. He wants something. And he knows it's something I won't like. "Could you sing for me?" I gave him and are-you-serious look. "Pleeeease? It'll make me happy!"

"Uugggghhhh," I snuck a glance at him from the corner of my eye. "You really aren't going to give this up, are you?"

He smirked, (not like Pans smirk, Henry's smirk actually looked cute on him) and replied. "Nope," popping the p.

"Hmph," I crossed my arms, "fine. What do you want me to sing?"

"The usual, duh!" He rolled his eyes at me jokingly. The 'usual' meant the song that I always sang to him back in Storybrooke, almost every night when he and Regina had an argument. Which wasn't as often as you'd think, more like once a week. It was a song my mother had sung to me when I was little, and I had sung to Anna when she was little. Of course, that was before we were torn apart by my powers. And then, years later, after I had left the kingdom when Anna discovered my powers, I met a lad who knew the song as well. He had determined it his song, as it described him perfectly. He disappeared a few years later, and I still have no idea where his is now. Probably dead.

I was preparing to sing, when a younger lost boy walked over. He couldn't have been older than nine years old. I could tell he was nervous, facing us, but his face showed pure curiosity. When he reached us, he spoke. "Are you going to sing a song?"

Looking him in the eye, I opened my mouth to reply when Henry beat me to it. "Yes! She's going to sing one of my favorite songs!" He leaned down to look at the earnest boy. "Do you want to listen?"

The boy nodded, his short blonde curls bouncing in time to his head bobs. I smiled and lifted him up, placing him on the log on my right, while Henry was on my left. A few seconds later, two other young lost boys joined us, sitting cross legged in front of me.

I cleared my throat anxiously, not prepared for an audience, before singing. Soon I got lost in the music.

**Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz**

**And I'll be doing whatever snow does**

**In summer.**

A few other boys joined us, forming a half circle in front of the log I was sitting on. I could see the two twins that I had run away from when we first arrived here sitting towards the front of the group, listening intently to my song.

**A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand,**

**Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned**

**In summer.**

I looked to the back of the now substantial sized group, seeing Alec leaning casually against a tree trunk. When he noticed me looking, he sent me a smile.

**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm,**

**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm.**

I looked to Henry with a smile on my face.

**And I can't, wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.**

**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be**

**In summer.**

Henry joined in for the next part, like he always did.

**Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo**

Henry and I stared each other down, always a habit of ours during this line.

**The hot and the cold are both so intense,**

**Put 'em together, it just makes sense!**

**Ratdadat, dadadadoo**

**Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,**

**But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!**

I heard laughter at that line, making me smile. Strangely, I noticed an absence of two specific boys from the group. I wondered where they were, and what they were doing. Probably plotting some evil plan again.

**When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams,**

**Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam**

I looked at the little boy next to me, seeing that he was entranced. In fact, most of the younger boys looked that way, while some of the older ones were chuckling at the absurdity of the meaning behind the lyrics.

**Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too.**

**When I finally do what frozen things do**

**In summer**

**Innnn summer!**

The group broke out in clapping and laughter, smiles all around. The little boy next to me smiled up at me before snuggling into my side. Henry was laughing and patting me on the back, content now that I had finished singing his favorite song. Looking back at the group of boys, I noticed Alec clapping as well, before he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Then, I heard something clash to the ground behind me. Alec turned his gaze over my shoulder, and automatically went stiff. I slowly shifted until my gaze landed on the shell-shocked blonde. His club lay discarded and forgotten on the ground, and his eyes were wide open, staring at me in disbelief. The scar on his face just made the whole thing comedic, although it was anything but.

It took him a few tries before he could speak, and even then he stuttered. "I-I-it can't be you. It just can't be you! Not after all this time!"

I looked at him, tilting my head in a confused manner. "What was that, Shaggy? I don't think I know you."

He backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off of me the entire time. At the edge of the brush, he paused, before sharply turning around and disappearing.

I was confused by Felix's behavior. I had no idea what I had done wrong. And the way he was acting...

It was almost as if he was...scared of me.

* * *

**Thank you especially to Aileen's feather for reviewing almost every chapter! They made me laugh! And to everyone else, of course. I need 8 more reviews for the next chapter, or I promise you it won't be posted. And thanks to WolfieRed for giving me the inspiration for the ending, what with the whole song part! Next update will hopefully on Saturday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so before you guys decide to hunt me down and murder me, let me explain! I had this chapter all ready on Friday, but then I had one of my friends read it and she said that it was crap, so I scrapped it and started all over. That took me all of Saturday to do, so there's one excuse. The second one is that I was planning on posting it on Sunday, but I went on a surprise trip to the hair salon to get my hair colored again, and that somehow ended up being over five hours long. Literally I was sitting in the waiting area for an hour because the woman's hair before me 'wouldn't lift', whatever that means. Then it took like two and a half hours for my hair to get done, then I had to sit under the dryer thing for half an hour. But, at least I got a free haircut and treatment for all the waiting. So yeah, excuses over, you can kill me now. But, even so, I'm impressed! I got 10 reviews in less than a day, and each time I got them I just got happier and I wrote faster, so congrats. Here's the long awaited chapter, with some Ari and Pan thrown in! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third person Pov:**

_The sky was a bright blue, with only a few fluffy white clouds to be seen. There was a giant grass-covered hill behind the castle, where the villagers could always see the two little kids playing around, having the time of their lives._

_"Hey, wait up!" The boy yelled, chasing the white haired girl down the hill._

_"Come on!" The girl yelled to the boy behind her. "You're a slowpoke, you know that?"_

_Laughing, the boy caught up to the girl and tackled her, dragging them both to the ground. Rolling down the hill, they came to a stop, both of them on their stomachs. The boy looked at the girl, smiling, before they both looked up at the clouds._

_Taking the girl's hand, the blonde haired boy looked at her and spoke. "We'll always be friends forever, right?"_

_The girl smiled softly at the sky, before looking to the boy beside her. "Yes. Friends forever. And we'll never forget each other."_

_The two lay in silence, looking at the clouds. If they tilted their heads just right, they could almost see the forms of snowmen taking shape, floating high up in the sky._

* * *

Felix stumbled through the jungle, dodging the sweeping branches instinctively. Not once did he look back, intent on only getting away before his walls crumbled down. Hopefully his leader wasn't around to witness his unnecessary breakdown. Taking a sharp left, he headed towards one of the Lost Boy's secret hideouts, known only to a few of the oldest lost boys on Neverland.

Upon arriving at the small cave, Felix brushed back the stubby bushes concealing the entrance and stepped inside, letting the darkness surround him. Turning to the wall, he fumbled around until he found the stash of torches and grass, lighting it and setting the torch on a holder bolted to the cave wall.

When the torch was set, he turned to the back of the cave, only to jump in slight surprise at the figure leaning against the back wall.

The figure chuckled, crossing his arms and stepping away from the wall. Walking towards the blonde lost boy, he spoke. "Why so fidgety, Felix? And what's the rush? Don't want to listen to the new Lost girl sing her songs?"

Felix sighed, knowing that what was coming wasn't good. "Hello, Pan. I thought you had some business to attend to?"

Peter laughed, before stepping into the light provided by the single torch on the wall. "Yes, I had some...issues, to fix. But I'm here now. And I believe I asked you a question. Why are you running?"

"I don't believe I understand your question, Peter. Lost boys don't run." This was one answer Felix didn't want to provide Pan, no matter the consequence.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, a frown taking over his face. Slowly, he took a few steps until he was a foot away from his second-in-command.

"What are you hiding, Felix? What do you know about Aralynn that you find unnecessary to tell me?" Pan leaned closer to Felix, sensing the lost boy's growing discomfort at being interrogated. "Because," he whispered dangerously, "out of all the lost boys on my island, you know _best_ of all what happens when someone tries to keep something from me. Especially if it involves something important."

"It-its nothing, Pan," Felix spoke quickly, trying to placate his leader before Peter decided to do something rash to him. Of course Felix knew first hand what happened to a lost boy when he disobeyed Peter's direct orders. He'd stood witness to it tons of times. And keeping a secret from their leader was one of the worst crimes of all on Neverland.

But this secret, if Felix was correct about his suspicions, was too personal to share. Too dangerous. If Pan found out, it would surely destroy the girl, and the boy as well. Therefore it was necessary to withhold this information until it could be put to better use.

Again, Peter furrowed his eyebrows. he knew that Felix knew something about the newest guests on his island, and he was intent on figuring it out. "Are you sure, Felix?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Because it seems to me that you are having a hard time looking me in the eye. You're keeping something from me, and I intend to find out what it is. I'm giving you one last chance. What do you know about the girl, that has you running your tail to this hideout?"

Felix growled. It was one thing to be interrogated so closely by one he called a friend, but another altogether to be called a coward by his leader. "Dammit, Pan, it's nothing. I told you that already! I know the consequences of an action against you, what makes you think I would directly disobey you?"

Pan's face quickly morphed into one of anger, before slamming Felix against the wall, hard enough to hear the crack of Felix's skull against rock. His elbow pressed into the blonde's chest, and a knife quickly placed itself against Felix's neck.

"If you're so confident on the consequences of your actions," Pan hissed into Felix's face, "why do you raise your voice against me?"

Quickly, Felix stammered out an apology. "I-I'm sorry, Peter. I wasn't-I wasn't thinking. The girl just surprised me, is all."

Putting more pressure on the knife pressed against Felix's neck, Peter questioned him further. "What about this girl has you, one of my _toughest_ lost boys, nervous?"

Felix let out a weak cough, his airways being compressed by the sharp knife against his throat. "She just…" He faltered, trying to think of a believable excuse for his exotic behavior. "She just reminds me of someone I used to know. Back in the Enchanted Forest. My memory is hazy; that's all I can remember."

Satisfied, Peter dropped his arms, his knife disappearing in a concealed pocket of his shirt. Turning his back to the blonde, he walked towards the exit of the cave. "Is that all, Felix?"

Felix, still catching his breath, let out a short reply. "Yes. Trust me, Peter, the girl is of no importance to you at the moment."

"Good."

Stepping outside the cave, Pan paused, holding back the bush covering the entrance. He turned back once again to his faithful lost boy, speaking one last time before leaving to find the girl.

"And Felix?" Hearing a short hmph from inside the cave, he continued, his voice dangerous. "If you are keeping valuable information from me, I will find out." He let go of the bush, blocking Felix's view of his leader.

"And when I do... There will be hell to pay."

Felix waited until he was sure that Pan was gone, then stepped outside into the sun. If Felix was right, and he most certainly was with this matter, he couldn't let Pan harm Aralynn. Otherwise Pan would surely be the one to pay.

If Aralynn was still anything like the girl he used to know, then Neverland was in for a whole lot of trouble.

Felix sighed, looking up into the sun pocketed trees. "Girl," he spoke, "what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

After Felix's dramatic exit, I decided to try and follow him, just so that maybe I could ask him what was going on in that thick skull of his. What did he mean, after all this time? If he was suggesting that I knew him from back in a past life, he was mistaken. I've never seen him before in my life, until he tried to take Henry and I from Tamara and Greg when we first got here.

Sadly, I never got to ask those questions, as Felix was FAST. I lost him after the first few twists and turns. His cloak blended in so well with the trees that if I did see him, his movements could've easily been mistaken for a branch that was moving in the wind.

Five minutes later, I found myself horribly lost, unable to even tell which way was north. I kept walking until I stumbled into a small clearing, the sunlight filtering down through the trees the only light in the area. I looked around, trying to gather my bearings, before giving up.

I was hopelessly, completely, lost. Hopefully one of the lost boys would find me soon, otherwise I'd be left to fend for myself, in a jungle I knew nothing about.

I sighed, before walking into the middle of the clearing. I was about to sit down when I heard a voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Pan chuckled. "Is our little Lost Girl lost in the big bad jungle?" I whirled to the left, where I thought his voice was. But nobody was there.

"Whoops, not over there love." His voice came from above me. I craned my head up, trying to see him with the sunlight shining in my eyes.

"Too slow, girl. Not there anymore." This time he was to my right, but still in the branches.

"Stop playing games, Pan! Get your ass down from there!"

"And _why_ would I want to do that?" I locked in on his position, walking over to the tree I presumed he was in.

"Because," I spoke, "I said so."

I was a yard or two from the suspected tree, when I heard laughing from behind me. Spinning sharply, I turned to see Pan standing in the shadows across the clearing.

Stepping into one of the pockets of light, he crossed his arms across his chest. I could see the muscle definition from where I stood, which was about ten feet. Raising one of his eyebrows in amusement, he spoke. "Because you _said so_, huh? And why should I listen to you? It's not like you're my mother or anything."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviors. "You know, for someone who is so good at doling out sarcastic one liners, you're not very good at detecting them."

He looked me over and took a step closer to where I was standing, before replying. "Oh, I know you were trying to be sarcastic," another step closer, "but I'm just curious as to why you believe you could get away with bossing me around like that."

I bit back a smart remark, before simply saying: "it worked, didn't it?"

He raised his eyebrows again, and walked up to me slowly, like a predator. When he was a few feet away from me, I started backing up slowly, trying to keep space between us.

With a sudden stop, he spoke. "Why yes, it did, didn't it. But, the question is, why would you want me to come down?" He started walking again. "It seems to me, from the way you're trying to back away slowly, that you don't want to be anywhere near me right now. Why would you prefer me to be on the ground, where you are, instead of up in the trees?"

Still backing up slowly, I furrowed my eyebrows, my face turning suspicious. "I don't know what you are implying, Pan. I was just tired of playing hide and seek."

He kept walking towards me, before suddenly my back hit the rough bark of the tree behind me. Before I could get away, Pan placed his hands on both sides of my head, leaning his face in towards me. His broad shoulders blocked what little sunlight there was, so the front half of his body was shrouded in shadows.

His face was inches from mine; his lips slightly parted. I could feel his breath on my face, soft puffs that brushed my face with warmth. I couldn't pull my gaze from his mouth. I started leaning in, unable to stop myself. The harder I tried to pull back, the more my body urged me to get closer to him.

We were an inch apart, about to touch, when a small chuckle escaped his lips. My mind cleared, and whatever trance he had over me broke. I immediately snapped my head back before I could get any closer. My eyes widened as I yelled at him. "What the hell was that?!"

He fully laughed this time, that smirk on his face yet again. He lifted his head up, but kept his hands on the tree, so I was still stuck. "See? I'm right." He sighed in mock disappointment, his lips set in a small pout. "Not a surprise, as I'm always right, but I guess I was hoping you'd be a little more..._unpredictable_, than everyone else."

I shook my head at him, not understanding him in the least. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned back slightly, raking his eyes up and down my body. Looking at my mouth, he spoke. "Everyone wants something, Aralynn." He brought his eyes up to meet mine, cerulean blue battling against ever-changing shades of blue-green. "Even the most hardened souls want the same thing everyone else wants, they just hide it well."

He dropped his hands from my head and stepped back. He tilted his head to the side, looking at me contemplatively. "I just need to find a way to break that wall."

I crossed my arms, not backing down to his hard gaze. "Hold up," I cut in, putting one hand up. "Are you seriously saying that I am a... What did you call it... 'Hardened soul'? I am not a hardened soul! I have a perfectly fine soul, thank you very much Mr. High and Mighty."

Pan shook his head at me, smirking at what I just said. "Your inclination to disagree with what everyone says about you will be your downfall.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, Pan?"

He turned away from me, walking a few steps away before whirling back around to face me. A coy smile graced his face as he spoke, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Let's play a game."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I said, convinced I didn't hear that twist of events.

"A game! Whoever wins gets the thing they want most. I want answers, and I know you want to get off this island as soon as possible. So let's put a wager on it."

"Hold the metaphorical phone. I am not playing any games! And I sure as hell am not putting wagers on anything!"

Pan laughed. "Of course you are, love. If you don't play, you forfeit. And if you forfeit, you lose." His face turned dark. "And you don't want to know what happens if you lose."

My jaw dropped on it's own accord. I couldn't believe he had just ordered me to do something. I snapped. "I am not doing anything you ask of me to do! You are not my father! I don't have to do a thing you say! I know what kind of game you plan on playing, and let me just say, I am _not_ a prize to be won!"

Pan snarled, a murderous glint in his eyes. "How are you so stupid? I've given you more chances and warnings than any of my lost boys, and yet you still defy me!" Striding to where I stood, he grabbed my shoulders harshly and glared down at me. "You will play, love, or you will die. There is no other option."

I glared at him, challenging him to the best of my abilities. If this is what will get Henry off of this God-forsaken island, then I will play. "Game on."

That infuriating smirk overcame his dark look once again, and he let out a short laugh. Shaking his head, he let go of my shoulders, pushing me away slightly. "You are very obstinate, I will give you that. And I like that. You better keep that through this game."

He turned away from me, and started walking towards the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Wait," I called out, pissed off now. "Where are you going?"

He kept walking, although the way he slowed down let me know that he had heard me. "I have other matters to attend to at the moment. You are not the center of my attention, as you might so be led to believe."

"I never said I wanted to be your-"

I never finished, for he had left. Not in the means of walking. No, he just _poofed_ out like Cosmo and Wanda on that one tv show I used to watch with Henry.

Why? Out of all the idiots in all the realms, I'm stuck on an island controlled by the worst of them all. With no help, no resources, and no plan. All I have to go on is this 'game' that I am now apparently playing with Pan. Why me?

"UUUUUUGGGHH I HATE THIS!"

I turned to a random tree and started kicking it as hard as I could. That is, until I hurt myself.

"OW! _Damn_ Pan and his _stupid_ forest and his _stupid_ invincible trees!" In my blind rage, I threw my hand out, and the tree was covered with an inch of ice in less than three seconds.

When I realized what I had done, I freaked out.

"Crap!" I put my hand on the trunk frantically, calling back my power from the bark to melt the ice. A few seconds later and the victimized tree was back to normal.

"God damn it, why now? Damn you, you stupid little son of a-"

"Well," a voice said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "someone seems a bit upset."

* * *

**So I made this one waaay longer, hopefully to satisfy your hunger lol. And to try and make up for my postponed absence. I swear to God the next chapter will be up on Thursday, but only if I get 9 reviews! Good luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Baaaaack. Yeah, I know I've been gone for what, a week? Two? I've lost track. But, I've got reasons! The main one being that I WENT TO SAN DIEGO! Yeah, I finally got to go on my choir trip I've been waiting all year for! And it was the best! I got to sit in the sand, and the sun, and no ten foot drifts of continuous snow… Until I had to come back. Then I had to spend like four days making up the work I missed. So that's my excuse for not updating two Thursday's ago until last Thursday. And then on Friday I was to sick to get out of bed, so there's that day. And then I don't even remember what I did on Saturday and Sunday, so no excuse there. And then Monday was my choir concert. So yeah, that's the basis! But the good thing is that I'm back! No more impatient waiting for you guys! Here's a good chapter for you, to maybe try and make up for the days I had you hanging :). Please forgive me! And don't come to kill me!**

* * *

"Well," a voice said with an amused laugh, "_someone_ seems a bit upset."

I froze. I didn't know who this person was, but I prayed that they hadn't seen my display of power.

The voice chuckled at my stiff posture. "It's okay," he spoke in a casual tone, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Jeez, you don't have to seem so uptight."

A small smile crept onto my face. Whirling around, I faced the one lost boy that I deemed a decent guy on this God-forsaken spit of land. "Alec!"

Smiling, he put his arms out wide, as if making a big announcement. "In the flesh and blood, at your service."

I walked up to him, a little nervous to ask him what he saw. "How long have you been standing there?"

He dropped his arms. "Oh, you know," he said, pretending to think long and hard, "I was just walking over here when I heard you cussing like a natural-born sailor. When I got over here I saw you kicking the hell out of that poor piece of wood. I had to turn around so you didn't hear me laugh."

Thank god, he didn't see it.

"Wait," I locked in on one thing he mentioned. "Why were you heading this way in the first place?"

"Oh yeah." He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Pan popped into camp a few minutes ago and told me to come find you. He said that you were a little lost, and needed help getting back. Plus, he wants me to show you around a bit."

I internally groaned. What was that teenage devil up to? Sure, let's give our unwanted guest a grand tour of the island that she _doesn't_ want to be on!

He looked at my foot questioningly. "Does your foot hurt? It looked like you were beatin' up that tree pretty hard for a minute there. We should probably see if you can even walk, before we go hiking around."

I looked down at my feet, before looking back up into his brown eyes. "Uhm, yeah," I answered, wiggling my foot in the air a little bit, "I guess it does, actually. Didn't notice it that much. But only a little bit."

"Well," he said, coming closer and kneeling down in front of me, "let's just take a look-see, okay?"

I nodded, before holding out my light-blue converse clad foot. It was covered in hardened dirt and dust, courtesy of all my running on the island.

Alec reached his hands towards my foot and grabbed the heel of my shoe. He pulled on it slowly, resulting in a squeak of pain escaping from my lips before I could quiet myself. He looked up apologetically, before turning his attention back to my shoe and carefully pulling it off the rest of the way. He then peeled my sock off and assessed the damage. My foot was swollen and bruised around the ankle, showing that it was either sprained or twisted.

Alec voiced my thoughts. "Well, I don't think you broke it. It just looks like you sprained it real bad." He ripped off the hem of his t-shirt and told me to sit down. "We'll just wrap it up and you'll be good as new."

It took him less than two minutes to wrap my ankle up, and slip my sock and shoe back on. Standing up, I braced my weight on my right side, testing to see if my foot hurt. When I didn't feel any sharp pains, I looked curiously at Alec. "How do I not feel any pain?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had years of experience tying slings and braces and other injury sustaining bandages. I think I've learned how to make them good."

"Well," I sighed out, "thank you."

He cracked a smile. It was a genuine smile, not one of Pan's snarky smirks that meant trouble. "Don't sound too pleased," he joked, before turning serious. "That won't heal your ankle, it's just setting it so that it will heal properly when we actually get to fix it."

I groaned. "It's not fixed yet? How are we going to fix it?" Seeing his face, I let out another groan. "_Pan_?"

He smiled apologetically. "Yeah... His magic is what usually patches us lost boys up. Without it, we'd take much longer to heal."

I rolled my eyes. "Yippee, I get to ask Pan for help. Wonder what_ that'll_ do to his ego."

Alec laughed at my comment, before holding his arm out. I took it, resting my hands in the crook of his elbow. I'll admit, he was even more muscly than when I was draped over his back. But then, I had been intent on getting off. Now I could focus on other things.

We started walking through the forest, making small-talk and jokes along the way. He showed me a lot of the lost boy hangouts. One of my favorites was the Crystalline Waterfall. We followed the little river next to the clearing we were in before, all the way to the northern part of the island. It was this beautiful little cove where the water came down in loud waves from the higher points of Neverland, falling until it pooled into the crystal blue lagoon at the bottom. It reminded me of the Old Land, with it's signature blue and white colors.

* * *

Walking back towards camp, we decided to take a little detour to a cliff alongside the ocean shore. The waves pounded against the rocks far below where we stood. Behind us, the treeline began, leaving only a few feet of open space. Alec set me down, as he was carrying me on his back beforehand. Shaking my legs out from the lack of blood flow, I smiled and shook my head.

"You know," I said, looking at him, "you didn't have to carry me almost a mile back to camp."

He let out a laugh. "We couldn't have you walking on a foot that doesn't work, now could we."

I huffed. "I was perfectly fine! It's not like I was complaining or anything. Oh, _Alec_, come and carry me. I can't walk on my thin, _frail_ ankle. I'm to weak!"

"Well," he said between laughs, "next time I'll wait until you fall into my arms and then I'll carry you."

We both collapsed into laughter, holding our stomachs from the small pain. I sat down on the ground, leaning against a large boulder right beside the cliff. He had to brace himself against a tree trunk to keep from tripping over himself, one arm draped across his stomach.

A few minutes later we were able to calm down, wiping tears from our eyes. I tried standing up, but sometime during our laughing session my ankle had become numb. I braced my hands on the ground and tried again, once more falling back to the ground.

"Hey, Alec?" I asked him quietly. He looked over, concerned. "I can't stand up. Or feel my ankle."

He pushed himself off the tree and quickly rushed over to where I was sitting. "Here, take my hand." He held out his hand. "Let's see if we can get you to stand up. We need to get you to Pan as quickly as we can."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I still didn't want to go crawling back to him for help, but it had to be done. Let's see if I could hold some shreds of dignity whilst doing it.

Grabbing Alec's hand, I used my left foot to stand up, mostly letting him do the work. Unfortunately, that didn't end up too well. Instead of simply pulling me up, Alec managed to overcompensate his tug. I flew up into a standing position, only to topple backwards towards the cliffside when his hand was tugged from mine. Panicking, I flung my arms out to the sides, trying futilely to regain my balance.

"ALEC!" Was all I could shout out before I felt myself trip off the edge. I blindly reached one hand out towards Alec, praying that there was some way he could catch me.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA Left you on a cliffhanger. I mean, c'mon, I can't just give you a perfect happy ending when I'm not even close to halfway done with the story! Go ahead and review and yell at me for being gone, then at least I'll know you're all still there :). Next update will be sometime next week, maybe Tuesday? Or Friday, depending on how many reviews I get. See you all soon! **

**P.S If anyone can find the one-liner from a specific captain (not Hook, sorry all you Hook-lovers, including me) I'll send you the first few paragraphs of the next chapter before it comes out! Good luck!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around lately. But life's been tough these past few weeks. Two weeks ago I found out that one of my close friends from my old school was found killed and abandoned in a field, after having been missing since January. And you know, that's kind of a tough thing to deal with. Also, a lot of other stuff has been going on, and I just haven't had time for writing and stuff like that. I still don't have time for it. So I'm just here to tell you all that I'm going to be taking a break from writing this story for a while. I've got to much to deal with right now, as this is an important time of the school year with MCA's and stuff. Also, I've kind of lost inspiration for this story. I mean, come on, Peter Pan is dead. He's not coming back. What's the point in writing a story knowing that it's going to end with him dying? I'm sorry, but I'm definitely not as good of a writer as others are on here, so there's no way I can possibly write a decent story wit him still alive. That's what I'm trying to get at. I don't want to write a story for you guys that won't be good because I don't have any inspiration left. You all deserve to read an amazing story about Elsa and Peter, and i just can't give that to you guys right now. So, this story is being put on the back-burner for now. Maybe I'll start it again in the summer, when I'm not so busy, maybe not. I'm sorry guys. Have fun! **

**P.S- I might start writing one shots about other things, if I have a break from all this stuff going on. I've got a ton of ideas running through my head, based around Divergent. Yes, I LOVE DIVERGENT! Both the book and the movie! So, look out for that. I don't know when that'll happen, but I'm just warning all you Divergent fans lol. :) **

**Your's truly, **

**Mutual Fangirl of plenty subjects**


End file.
